Sweets for the Mind
by Mana Noor Akil
Summary: L, after many years of living in the UK, has finally moved back to Japan. After Watari's constant nagging, he has joined high school, where he makes a new friend. Throw Light Yagami into the mix and you get one hell of a plot.


**Disclaimer: Death Note does NOT belong to me. :) **

**Please Read and Review! **

---------------

L sat in class, looking bored as usual; his feet resting on the chair, knees bent towards his face - the infamous slouchy posture he was known for.

"Mr. Ryuuzaki, I have already told you once and I will repeat; put your feet on the floor this instant!"

The raven-haired teen simply looked at the teacher, emotionless, and replied in a bored tone, "I'm afraid I cannot comply to your request."

The teacher placed her hands on her hips and glared at the genius boy. She knew that she wouldn't get anywhere dealing with him, and she dared not give him detention. Who knew what he could do with that extremely intelligent mind of his? Top student of the school he was; the school board was sure he was the most intelligent in Japan. But of course, Light Yagami was just a fraction off from the record - 0.000000001 to be exact. In other words, both students were quite intelligent. And yet, the teachers could not help but ponder over their extreme differences. Where Ryuuzaki was laid back, ignorant, quiet, relaxed, and a loner, Light was the perfect child; popular, intelligent, kind. But of course, L had a certain aura about him... while he emitted waves of cold, his eyes showed a kindhearted soul. He was a puzzle that Einstein himself could certainly not solve.

"Very well. As I was saying class..."

L glanced around, his eyes flickering so fast with such observance that no one would have noticed. He truly did not understand why Watari insisted that he go to this High School. Why he needed to go to a high school in general.

_"To ward away suspicion," his closest companion; his father figure had said. _

As if there would have been **any** suspicion in the first place; L was the best detective in the world. In fact, he was the top **three** best detectives in the world. No one dared compete with him.

_"Besides, maybe you'll make some friends."_

Would that even be possible? To this day, L had never found someone that could keep up with his highly-processing thoughts, someone that would care for him, someone that would not be scared off by his careless appearance.

It was not that L was ugly - far from it. But his baggy pants and plain white shirt, along with his mess of disarrayed black hair and shadow-rimmed eyes managed to keep others away from him. His reasoning behind this to Watari was, '_If they judge me based on my appearance, they are not worth even looking at._' An explanation that after many debates, Watari had grudgingly accepted.

During lunch, L sat outside, against a thick old oak tree; observing his surroundings, with a large bag from his most recent sweet shop that he had visited early that morning with him. Pulling out a slice of chocolate mousse cake, he stuffed it in his mouth and proceeded to devour the whole thing in less than ten seconds.

Glancing back up to continue observing as his hands searched the package for another delicacy, he was met with the a girl standing in front of him, looking almost nervous, with her hands behind her back.

She looked familiar...within seconds, L's deduction skills told him that she was Ayame Masaki, honor student, that shared almost all his classes. He had noticed her vibrantly debating with many during class; arguments she usually won too.

"May I help you?" He asked her, coolly. He didn't understand why she was here... perhaps he had forgotten something in class? No one dared approach L. _Usually_.

She spoke up, behaving more confident than she seemed. "Ummm... well, I know that you are new here, but I couldn't help but see that you are sitting by yourself. I was wondering if you would like to..." the girl paused momentarily, looking unsure of how to continue. "...have a tour of the city later? Tokyo is quite large and it takes a while to get used to."

Tokyo, Japan. L had not seen the region for many years since that fateful day when he had lost all close to him. It was then, he had met Watari, whom had taken him to his orphanage in London, England. L was about to turn down the offer; his photographic memory allowed him to remember everything about his childhood hometown. But Wammy's voice rang in his head. _'Please L, make friends. For me at least. I cannot imagine leaving this world one day with the knowledge that you have no one to depend on. That you do not have happiness.' _ Despite L's mental protests, he agreed to the girl's offer. "Thank you, I would greatly appreciate that."

The girl with dark brown hair smiled brilliantly, her large brown eyes shining vibrantly. "Great! Ummm... so when..." For a girl that was extremely opinionated and made a point that everyone knew it, she seemed oddly unsure at the moment. Mentally, L smirked. There were only 2 reasons why she could be behaving so nervously.

He looked at her, dark almond shaped eyes revealing nothing. "Would you be fine right after school? I did have a couple sweet shops that I would like to visit then as well, if that's alright."

"Okay, sure! I'll see you then!"

L smiled inwardly, feeling sort of warmish on the inside. Had he just... made a friend? A groan was added to his thoughts. Watari would be rejoicing at the news.

~*~*~*~*~

**I don't even know WHAT I just wrote. Should I end it here? Or should I continue on? I know this isn't written that well... but I had to write SOMETHING new and this seemed like the only thing I could come up with. I hope I may continue this story... but only if you REVIEW!**

**[If I continue, I promise there will be a plot. And that Light will be incorporated into the story, not just in mentions.]**


End file.
